


Teacher Teacher Teacher

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One good thing does come from being late, whenever he stays after school he gets more chances to stare at his unfairly hot teacher.Sure, having a crush on a teacher, one that’s older than his dad, is supremely fucked up, but with Negan, it’s impossible to not be in love. Everything from the way he talks to how he’s dressed is sexy. Carl’s not even sure how he’s survived so long without trying to kiss Negan.





	Teacher Teacher Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by innocent high by botdf
> 
> i actually tried so don't be too hard on me

“Grimes! What the hell do you think your doing?” Carl blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Negan had his back turned to the class as he searched his desk for something, yet somehow he still knew Carl was sneaking in late. Negan turned around and adjusted his glasses, looking at him expectedly.

“I'm sorry sir. I was-”

“I don't want to hear excuses kid, see me after class.”

Carl nodded and turned his head down, trying to avoid the stares and snickers of his classmates.

Carl counted the seconds, waiting for class to end. This wouldn’t be the first time he had to stay behind after school ended, it probably wouldn’t be the last either, he had a bad habit of being late almost everyday. It’s not like he tried to be consistently ten minutes late, but he just didn’t care about stupid English, he never pays attention anyways. 

One good thing does come from being late, whenever he stays after school he gets more chances to stare at his unfairly hot teacher.

Sure, having a crush on a teacher, one that’s older than his dad, is supremely fucked up, but with Negan, it’s impossible to not be in love. Everything from the way he talks to how he’s dressed is sexy. Carl’s not even sure how he’s survived so long without trying to kiss Negan.

Negan has been the subject of so many of his fantasies. Carl wants to know how it would feel to have his lips wrapped around his teacher’s dick, he wants to know how it would feel to have those fingers on him, inside of him. Every time he talks to Negan the only thing he wants to do is drop to his knees. His feelings are probably unhealthy, he knows that, but every time he sees the older man all rational thought goes out the window.

What makes everything even worse is that he’s pretty sure Negan has the hots for him too, Carl’s dropped enough hints, but Negan never said anything about it. Carl sees the way his eyes linger slightly longer than they should, he noticed the fact that whenever he teased, Negan stayed in his desk during class.

Carl doesn’t even notice that class is over until a hand is on his desk. Negan is standing next to him, Carl can’t help but stare at the man, carefully scanning his eyes over every inch of his body.

“How many damn times do we have to talk about this kid?” Carl kept his head down, not wanting to look his teacher in the eyes. They had discussed him getting to class on time more times than he could count, he never listened though.

“I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to with you, not once have you listened to me.” Carl hid beneath his hair and looked upwards.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll get to class on time.” Negan adjusted his glasses, grumbling something along the lines of yeah right and walked back to his desk.

“Just go home. You better start getting here on time though, I’m not a patient man.” Carl nodded, but didn’t leave, he walked slowly, swaying his hips. He knew he should leave, but instead he just locked the classroom door. Negan watched him carefully, he felt the man’s eyes trail him as he made his way to a front desk. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Negan had completely stopped doing everything and had all his attention focused on Carl. 

Carl honestly had know idea what the fuck he was doing, he should just leave, he should stop before he gets himself in trouble, but he didn’t. “I see the way you look at me Negan, it’s dirty. You shouldn’t think of a student like that,” Carl exaggerated his point by biting his lip and spreading his legs.

“I’m only seventeen, it’s wrong to watch me the way you do,” he trailed his hand down his chest and looked Negan directly in the eyes, “You want me on my knees, or my back, depending on what you like more.” Carl carefully undid his jeans, slipping his hand in his pants and moaning lightly.

“Carl this highly inappropriate, I am your teacher.” Negan was trying to sound stern, but Carl heard the way his voice was unsteady. Carl arched his back as he moved his hand slowly inside his pants, Negan never looked away.

“I bet you like watching this, am I getting you all hot and bothered sir? Do you wish you had your hand here?” Carl threw his head back, making as much of a show as he could.

“Carl you shouldn’t be fucking doing this,” his voice was husky, and his hand was gripping his desk as if his life depended on it. Carl kept stroking himself, making small gasps as he neared his orgasm. He closed his eyes but he could still feel Negan’s burning gaze on his body, it made him feel hot. A loud groan originating from the front of the room pushed him over the edge, he whimpered as he came into his own hand.

Carl leaned back in the desk and caught his breath, once he regained composure he looked straight at Negan and lifted his hand to his lips, licking it clean. He stood up and closed his jeans, pulling his shirt over the wet spot in them. He walked over to Negan, sitting directly in his lap. Carl grinded down on Negan’s obviously hard dick, kissing him filthily. 

Carl grabbed Negan’s hand and guided down to his lap, rubbing it against the spot on his jeans. “Feel how wet you make me?” Carl had whispered in his ear and Negan grabbed his hips tightly, moaning as they kissed again.

Carl stood, grabbing his stuff and heading towards the door. He blew a kiss, “See you tomorrow sir.” 

Carl walked out of the classroom, leaving Negan hard, and desperate for more of the boy that just completely ruined him.


End file.
